Ashla Tano
Ashla Tano was a young Togruta who came from the world of Shili and a member of the Tano tribe. Gifted in the ways of the Force, her clan sent her away to Coruscant where she could study in becoming a Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Ashla was still a Jedi Initiate and trained under Grand Master Yoda. During a session on lightsaber training with her, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi visited Ashla's class to talk with Yoda about the planet Kamino, a planet he was investigating that was missing from the Jedi Archives. One of Ashla's friends correctly guessed that someone had erased the files, explaining Kamino's absence. Kenobi later tracked Kamino down and found that a clone army had been created for the Galactic Republic, which the Jedi ultimately led during the ensuing Clone Wars. While remaining at the Temple throughout the galactic war between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, the Clone Wars would come to an end in 19 BBY when Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who was in fact the Dark Lord Darth Sidious that the Jedi were looking for, opened Order 66 which branded all the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. This order would lead to the start of the Great Jedi Purge, in which Ashla was among the younglings slain by Darth Vader, who led the 501st Legion to wipe out all the Jedi inside the Temple. Biography A female Togruta from the world of Shili, Ashla was born in the around the year 30 BBY, and was a known Forceful User, a person that is connected to the living Force. Her entire family and clan learned of power, so they decided to deliver her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she could receive training in the ways of the Force and the light side of the Force. Assigned to the mighty Bear Clan, an Initiate Clan whose members were known for their bravery, Initiate Ashla received her earliest instruction from her clan leader, Grand Master Yoda. Around the year 22 BBY, Ashla was eight years old before the Clone Wars was about to begin. She spent most of her training with Master Yoda, and learned the greatest ways on becoming a true Jedi Knight of the Order. During one her daily lightsaber instructional courses on the Temple's veranda, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi approached Grand Master Yoda with a question and assistance in finding Kamino. It appeared the Temple's Archives were incomplete and missing the system that remained for generations. Before she could try and answer, one of her friends that she trained with; J. K. Burtola, explained that someone had erased the files, therefore explaining the Archives' seeming incompleteness. As the war between the Republic and Separatist Alliance remained at large, Ashla continued her training in the Temple and wasn't ready to become a Padawan to a master since most of the Jedi had left and became Generals that led the Grand Army of the Republic in a lot of battles against the Separatist forces. Around 19 BBY, Ashla remained at the Temple when the war was nearly drawn to an end, but that was when Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine called in Order 66 and branded all the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. It turned out that Chancellor Palpatine was the hidden Sith Lord that the Jedi had been looking for, and was responsible for the setting the war as a backup front to rid the Jedi. When the Jedi Temple was raided by the 501st Legion, Ashla and all the Jedi were wiped out by the clones, including their leader who was revealed to be Anakin Skywalker; the Chosen One who would become Darth Vader. This resulted the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge that last for years once every last Jedi were wiped out. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Category:Females Category:Great Jedi Purge Victims Category:Jedi Initiates of the Old Jedi Order Category:Togrutas